


Hands

by 30Love



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, Obsession, Poetry, Wendigo Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Love/pseuds/30Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of Josh’s obsession and his descent into madness and possession by the Wendigo spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

He liked her hands the best  
Delicate and righteous  
Soft and calloused

Holding his  
Holding his

Don’t let go  
Don’t ~~let~~ go

He liked her hands the best,  
Emotional and lively.  
They never seemed to rest  
When they wrung together shyly  
Or held astutely – wisely.  
They would always treat him kindly  
And they fit in his so nicely  
Precisely

So nicely  
So nicely

Holding hers  
Holding hers

He liked her hands the best.  
Of porcelain they were made.  
By a goddess, formed and blessed  
Kneaded, fired, glazed  
Never to degrade

His confession  
A slight obsession  
To gain possession  
-of her hands-  
Through her concession.  
But his transgression  
-his darker plans-  
An unforeseen progression

Teeth and claws.  
Eyes and skin.  
Slowly eaten from within

Hunger  
&Hunger  
Hungry. Hungry. Hungry.

Feed feed. Feed.

Starving. Flesh. Starving. Feed. Hun-  
gry. Feed. Flesh.

Alone. ALone. All alone. One. All one.

Suddenly.

Movement. Movement. See. Hear.

Her voice echoed in the cave  
Calling, begging, “Please, be safe.”

Find.

Voice. Soft. Sad.

Her hand touching. His face. Hand touching. Hair.  
Hand. Mouth. Hand. Hand.

Hand. Hand. Hand. Hand. Hand. Hand. Hand. Hand.  
Han. Han. Han. Han. Han. Han. Han. Han.  
Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.  
Hhhhhhhh.  
Hungry.

He liked her hands the best,  
So he kept those hands with him.  
He consumed her other flesh.  
And fingers interlaced,  
Dragging splintered bones  
And necrosing meat  
Across his gaping face  
And savoring the older taste,  
Held those hands in his.

Holding hers  
Holding his  
Never letting go


End file.
